Unacceptable
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Mike wants to kiss Chuck. First kiss Muck. For Cloudlestorm. Rating for language


**Title: Unacceptable**

**Characters/Pairings: Chuck, Mike: Muck**

**Words: 982**

**Summary: Mike has wanted to kiss Chuck for a long time. **

**Warnings/Promises: First kiss, Muck**

**A/N: **For my Eternal Muckles Muse Cloudlestorm.

**Unacceptable**

It had taken Mike three days to come to terms with the fact that he wanted to kiss Chuck, and kiss him often. The first time that he felt the need to kiss Chuck was when Chuck was the only one who laughed at his joke about driving Kane mad. But then he had dismissed the idea almost as quickly as he thought it.

The second time he wanted to kiss the blond hacker was when Chuck had figured out how to jump the 3rd Street Bridge without crashing to their fiery deaths, but again he dismissed it as the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The third time, Chuck had been sitting in his usual spot on Mike's right hand side, quietly typing up an inventory list of the spare parts they needed to collect on their next venture to the junkyard.

Mike had his head resting on one arm, bored out of his mind as his friend worked on list and stared at Chuck through the transparent green computer screen and wondered if Chuck had ever wanted to kiss him.

Mike tried to blame that thought on his boredom, but ever since then the memory of those moments were kissing Chuck had crossed his mind had left a mark on Mike.

And that ever since that first time the idea of kissing Chuck has started coming more and more frequent to him.

He decided that there were two ways he could deal with this problem, he could continue to make up excuses as he slowly went insane with quiet need or he could get it out of his system and walk up to his best friend, grab his shoulders and claim those lips as his own and be done with it.

Mike's face heated up and there was a light flip-flop in his stomach at the second idea. Could he really go through with it? Could he go up to Chuck and do it?

He knew it was a huge risk that he was asking for. It would change everything that the two friends had built together and it would most certainly change the team dynamic. How would they react to the news? What about the rest of Motorcity? Mike's fists curled into fists in a physical attempt to stop the thoughts from racing around his head for a moment to actually think. Was the risk worth it?

Yes. He is THE Mike Chilton. Out doing risk was a way of life for him.

With that in mind he stalked off to find Chuck idly chatting with Dutch and Texas about the new automatic oil filtering system.

He didn't wait for the rest of the Burners to finish conversation as he said. "Chuck, I wanna talk to you."

"I-is everything okay, Mike?" Dutch asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Mike snapped back.

The Burners looked at him and Mike realized that he must have sounded upset and looked angry as he stormed up to them with his jaw set and his hands balled into fists. He unclenched them and sighed.

"Sorry, guys, I just want a quick word with Chuck."

Chuck blinked and appeared both worried that he had done something wrong and curious as to what it was. "Um, yeah. okay."

"In private," Mike added when no one made a move.

"Oh," Chuck said blushing profusely. "We'll be right back." Chuck promised and fell into step with Mike as the brunet walked to their shared bedroom.

"Or you sure that everything is alright? 'Cause you look kinda tense." Chuck observed.

Mike barely heard him. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack it was pounding so hard.

His strange behavior worried Chuck and as they entered the empty hallway Chuck reached out. "Mike, man talk to me," he insisted and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Mike reacted instinctively at the sudden touch and whipped around and slammed Chuck into the wall.

"Ah," the blond gasped as his back was pushed into the wall. "Mikey what the hel-" Chuck started but was interrupted when Mike's lips landed on his.

Mike opened his mouth a, unable to stop the moan as he finally, FINALLY kissed Chuck. His eyes were closed so he didn't see the shocked look on Chuck's face, but he could felt him squirming under him.

Mike's eyes sprung open at the thought of Chuck rejecting him and he pulled away. "Fuck!" he said, cursing himself and looking down in shame.

This was not the way he wanted this to happen. He wanted to ask for Chuck's permission and instead he had done what he always did and reacted on impulse and just _taken_ the kiss from him instead.

Mike still had his hands on Chuck's shoulders as he stared at their shoes. "Chuck," he started, but was cut off as Chuck's arms went around his waist.

"What took you so long, Chilton?" Chuck asked.

Mike lifted his head at the blond's touch and looked at his friend.

Chuck's face red in a furious blush and the corner of his mouth turned up into a nervous and pleased smirk.

"Wha-what, I don't."

"You had me scared there for a second," Chuck insisted and reached up to take one of Mike's hands and placing the palm over Chuck's chest. Mike can feel Chuck's heart hammering with worry. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Chuck chastised. "Do you see that your little stunt did to me? And all for a long awaited kiss."

Mike blinked in confusion and focused on the beating of Chuck's heart. "You mean you're not mad at me?"

"You aren't allowed to be all confused after forcefully stealing your best friend's first kiss. You're supposed to say you're sorry."

Warm affection spread over Mike as the familiar words left Chuck's mouth. "I'm sorr-"

"Not Accepted!" Chuck said, kissing him again.


End file.
